True Eros
by JasmineFlower7
Summary: The heat and desire building up inside of Yuuri is just about to spill over after his On Love: Eros performance, and as soon as he sees Viktor all rational thought leaves him and there's only one thing he wants to do.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My inspiration for this fanfiction was this video of a manga version of Yuuri on Ice! (Search, Yuri on Ice Manga in YouTube and it should be The 1st one. Yes, it's in Spanish, just look at the pics.) The part I based this on is at 2:20. I absolutely fell in love with that dominant side of Yuuri! Enjoy! ;) It's also my one month anniversary since 1st watching YOI! Help me celebrate by leaving a review please? I just want to know if you like it! Thanks guys!

Yuuri's breath came out in pants as he wrapped his arms around himself, the music cutting off, marking the end of his routine. He had finished his On Love: Eros program perfectly. With every move he made he thought of silver hair and ocean eyes, stolen embraces and unspoken promises. His eyes locked with Viktor's from across the seemingly steaming ice. His coach was looking at him with pride and admiration in his resplendent blue eyes.

"That was amazing Yuuri!" Viktor rejoiced as Yuuri began to skate to the edge of the rink. A sudden urge washed over Yuuri as he laid eyes on the gorgeous man praising him. Maybe it was the aftermath of his performance or an impulse that had been hiding inside him all this time, but Yuuri felt daring...and incredibly sexy. Viktor watched, oblivious, as Yuuri strode confidently over to him, wisps of dark locks falling down around his face, framing the ardent look in his eyes.

"Yuuri! That was perf-" Viktor was cut off as Yuuri's lips crashed down on his. Viktor's eyes widened in shock at Yuuri's swift poise. He felt Yuuri's arm slide across his back, grabbing him roughly and pulling Viktor even closer into him. Neither were aware nor cared about the gasps nor flashing lights coming from the people and press around them. Yuuri clutched at Viktor's side tight, wanting to press their bodies as close as he possibly could. He wanted-no, needed-them to become one body, one heart, one soul.

"His lips are so warm and soft." Yuuri's mind wandered. The thought made him moan against Viktor's mouth, unintentionally causing a shudder to go through the lovesick Russian.

"What does this man do to me?" Thought Viktor incredulously. "He has me utterly under his spell."

Yuuri swiped his tongue along the bottom of Viktor's lips lustfully, asking him for permission to enter. Viktor submitted to his will and let Yuuri's tongue slip between his lips. Their tongues danced to a song only they could hear as their mouths made love to each other. Viktor tasted like bubble gum Chapstick;the candied taste of him was heavenly. Viktor drank in the exquisitely delicious aroma of Yuuri. The slight sweat on Yuuri's lips only added to the salty sweet taste of his kiss.

Achingly slow they broke their passionate kiss, every fiber of their lips coming undone as they reluctantly separated. Viktor kept his eyes closed, reveling in the moment, until he felt Yuuri's warmth breath lightly caress his lips.

"I owe it all to you Viktor. I finally achieved my true Eros because of you and your love." Yuuri's warm mahogany eyes were now tender and soft as he looked up at him. Viktor shot him a dazzling smile that made Yuuri's stomach flutter with butterflies, all the while snapping him back into reality. Yuuri gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as he realized what he had just done. A fiery red color began to blossom across his pale face as he met the looks of shock and amusement around him. He just kissed Viktor Nikiforov...in front of everyone! Yuuri shut his eyes in embarrassment and made an audible groan.

"What the hell came over me?" Thought Yuuri. Viktor couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Yuuri's almost instantaneous personality switch. Though the confident and sanguine Yuuri undoubtedly turned Viktor on, this was the Yuuri he knew and he found him absolutely adorable.

"It's too late for embarrassment now Yuuri." Viktor said as he gently took Yuuri's hand away from his face and intertwined his fingers through his. He leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear, his lips purposely grazing against Yuuri's earlobe. "You'll have to show me more of that when we get to the hotel, okay Yuuri?" Yuuri visibly shivered at the thought and squeezed Viktor's hand tighter. Viktor, satisfied that that gesture meant a yes, walked them over the kiss and cry where they waited for Yuuri's score.

When the two men made it to the front door of their hotel room, Viktor stopped abruptly and turned around to face Yuuri. Yuuri sucked in a breath, surprised at their sudden closeness. Embarrassed by Viktor's almost tangible gaze, Yuuri looked down timidly and stared at their shoes. Viktor caressed the line of Yuuri's jaw with his fingertips before lifting Yuuri's chin, forcing the man to look directly at him.

"Now that I've seen your true Eros on the ice, I can't wait to see it in the bed." Viktor's full, heart shaped lips curled up in a sexy smirk.

"Viktor…" Yuuri hid his face in Viktor's collar and sighed longingly into the crook of his soulmates neck. The aching desire made him feel like his skin was on fire, burning right beneath the surface, consuming him in its blazing embrace. Viktor grabbed his love by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, all traces of teasing gone.

"Yuuri, will you love me with all you have?" Yuuri was taken aback by the vulnerability in Viktor's eyes, his breakable heart laid out bare for Yuuri to see. He thought Viktor never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment. Yuuri gingerly placed his forehead against Viktor's and let the sincerity and love shine through his voice. His own shatterable heart out in the open.

"Yes." Yuuri breathed. "I will love you with all I have and more." At those words Viktor let out a shaky breath, his lips trembling. He was so happy. This beautiful man in front of him had given him "life and love" and he was so happy his whole body shook with the astonishment of it all.

"Finally, I found you." Viktor whispered before bringing Yuuri in for a kiss. All the while, Viktor fumbled with the hotel door. Somehow they made it inside without ever parting from their embrace. Soon they were intertwined together between the cotton sheets, basking in each other's love, sharing themselves with one another as their fragile hearts finally became one.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: This fic doesn't particularly go with any timeline from the anime, I'm just sort of going with the flow on this one. Just a little warning that this is a bit more suggestive than the previous chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy and review if you please! Thanks a bunch! ^_^ xoxo Happy Valentine's Day and Happy last day of Vikturri week!]**

Gradually, Yuuri began to gain consciousness, though his eyes continued to remain blissfully shut. A low moan slipped from his lips as he stretched his limbs and felt the satisfying ache of his overworked muscles. The reason for his soreness laid peacefully next to him. A dreamy smile formed lazily on Yuuri's lips as he opened one cinnamon colored eye to peek at the man sleeping soundly by his side. Viktor was sprawled on his back with the covers thrown haphazardly across his toned chest. The left side of his face was completely obscured by a curtain of fair hair. Yuuri propped himself on his elbow to stare down at this unbelievably dazzling man who was entirely his. They were one now. He could feel it in his heart. Hesitant, yet with a gentle grace, he brushed Viktor's hair out of his eyes **,** his fingers tracing across his hairline and down his soft cheek lovingly. Something within Yuuri crackled and shook as he looked upon his precious Vitya's sleeping form.

"If I were to ever lose him…" As if Viktor could sense the dark path of Yuuri's thoughts, the Russian man rolled over and nuzzled his face sleepily into Yuuri's chest, instantly stilling Yuuri's fears. Viktor was right here with him and he wasn't going anywhere. At that moment a throaty sigh escaped Viktor's lips, the warm air brushed pleasantly against Yuuri's naked torso, sending intense chills through him. The euphoria present in that little sound caused memories of the previous night to run wild within Yuuri's mind, subtle little details that enveloped him completely in their vividness. He remembered Viktor's soft moans, surprisingly tender and responsive. He remembered the way Viktor would bite his lip when on the edge and the sweet sighs he would breathe into Yuuri's neck. He remembered the warmth of Viktor's forehead on his stomach, his gray locks tickling and teasing him, as Viktor pleasured him with his mouth. Yuuri blushed prettily at the erotic turn of his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt the feather light touch of fingers on his cheeks and saw Viktor staring up at him intently as if trying to read his mind.

"Why are you blushing my love?" Lost in his memories, Yuuri hadn't felt nor noticed Viktor wake and look at him. Yuuri's gaze was drawn to where the blanket covering Viktor had shifted slightly, revealing the milky flesh of Viktor's muscled thighs. Yuuri wished he hadn't noticed that detail, for much to his dismay, his blush deepened. Viktor followed Yuuri's line of vision and chuckled deeply.

"Oh, this?" Viktor smirked mischievously as he kicked off the rest of the blanket, exposing him in all of his naked glory.

"Viktor!" Yuuri gasped. Viktor couldn't help but find Yuuri's embarrassment incredibly adorable. Even though they had made love, incredibly hot and passionate love, he was still shy. That was one of the many reasons Viktor loved Yuuri.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before right?" Viktor teased.

"I know...but-" Yuuri lost the capacity to speak as Viktor was suddenly on top of him, straddling him, much to his surprise. Yuuri took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Viktor's arousal on his stomach, his sizzling heat burning right through the younger man. Viktor's mussed hair fell into his aquamarine eyes as he looked down on him with a sultry look.

"You were quite rough with me last night Yuuri." Viktor furrowed his silver eyebrows as he feigned indignation. "I think it's time for my revenge."

"What-" Viktor stole the air from Yuuri's lungs as he claimed his lips. Yuuri's delicate heart pulsed heatedly with just one touch from Viktor.

 _I don't think I'll ever get used to his touch, to his skin on mine, even if we live a thousand years._ Thought Yuuri. _He's just too remarkably unreal._

"I want you again." Viktor mumbled against Yuuri's lips. "I need to feel you within me." Yuuri replied by deepening the kiss and losing himself once again to the exquisite sensations Viktor's love provided.

At some point, there was a shift. There was a passing moment where Viktor stopped being Yuuri's idol, when Yuuri stopped putting him on a pedestal. In that moment,Viktor then became his best friend, his moral support, his strength, his Eros and his Agape. He became the man he couldn't live without. His soulmate. It was when they were finally equals, it was only then, that Yuuri finally fell in love with him in a way he had never known possible.

 **1 year later: Grand Prix Final**

The crowd roared as the final results of the Grand Prix Final were announced.

"Yuuri Katsuki takes his first gold medal! Following him in 2nd place is his coach Viktor Nikiforov and in 3rd is the previous gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky!"

At the kiss and cry, that is exactly what Viktor and Yuuri were found doing.

"You know what this means don't you?" Viktor said, a blinding heart-shaped smile enveloping his face. Yuuri knew exactly to what he was referring.

"I'm going to marry you." Viktor whispered sweetly in Yuuri's ear. "We're gonna get married!" Viktor threw his head back and shouted for the whole world to hear. People turned their heads to the 1st place winner and his excited coach.

"Viktor, shh!" Yuuri scolded, looking around anxiously, forgetting the fact that just a year ago he had thrown himself at Viktor and kissed him...in front of everyone.

"But I'm so happy! I love you Yuuri and the whole world should know!" The utter jubilance reflected within Viktor stole the breath completely from Yuuri's lungs. He couldn't help but melt into a puddle of ice at Viktor's feet upon seeing that look on the older skater's face. Embarrassment was unable to take root against the increasing pleasure that Viktor's words brought out inside of Yuuri.

"I know." Yuuri breathed. "God, I love you too Victor. So much it hurts."

"Ugh, God, you guys are disgusting." Yurio grumbled as he walked past the pair. "Don't get used winning Gold, little piggy. Next year I'm kicking you and your boyfriends ass for sure!"

A devious thought flickered across Viktor's mind as he watched the infuriating 16 year old walk away.

"And that's our son! We're adopting Yurio!" Viktor exclaimed, loud enough for the press to hear.

"WHAT?!" Yurio whipped around to glare viciously at Viktor. "You son of a b-" Yurio's insult was swallowed up as a horde of reporters crowded around him asking questions about his two new dads. Viktor snickered and Yuuri couldn't help but giggle along with him.

"Viktor, you're so mean!" Yuuri said between laughs.

"Come here!" Viktor blurted as he pulled Yuuri close to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips, ignoring the flashing lights around them. "I can't wait to be your husband, to live our lives together forever."

 **Bonus Valentine's Day scene:**

Viktor ran through the door of the Ice Skating rink wildly and stopped in his tracks when he saw his husband standing in the middle of the ice, waiting for him. Viktor had woken up this morning, not to Yuuri curled up by his side, but to a single blue rose and a note written in his husband's delicate script.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Viktor. Come to our ice rink as soon as you can, I have a special surprise for you. Love Always, Yuuri_

Viktor's heart lurched as he threw the blankets off himself and hurriedly got dressed, for he couldn't wait see what Yuuri had in store for him. Twenty minutes later, he found himself staring at the love of his life in a daze. Yuuri just smiled at him, lifted his hand to play the music, closed his eyes...and started to skate.

The smooth melody of the piano filled the room and seemed to flow within Yuuri's body, the music and his movements perfectly in such. Every step, every jump, every twirl and twist, slide and glide across the ice told a story. It told the story of a man who fought and fought even when the anxiety and the crippling thoughts threatened to drown him. It told a story of a man lost within himself, his world not making any sense, his future blurry and obscured. It told the story of a man who was finally lifted from the plagues of his thoughts, the demons of his mind, by someone who loved him more than he had loved himself. This dance on ice told of a man who learned to love and trust in himself though the love and support of someone else.

Viktor saw themselves reflected in every subtle move Yuuri made. He was reminded of every touch, every spoken and unspoken word that used to linger between them. He was reminded of what it was like to fall in so many different directions for a man with so many different sides to him. Their tale was being written in the ice. Every line and mark Yuuri's skates made was an engravement of their love, of their story. All too soon, Yuuri finished the dance, his arms raised in the air and his chin lifted to the skies in a pose of freedom, release, and everlasting relief for what he had found. Slowly, he lowered his head in order to meet the eyes of the man across the rink. The man with tears trickling from his gleaming eyes.

Viktor stood there and shook his head, completely and utterly speechless before his dark haired beauty. There was a million questions bouncing around in his head. _When did he have time to create this? What was that enchanting music? How did I not know about this?_ Yet, only one thing was able to take form on his lips.

"T-that was beautiful." Viktor watched in veneration as Yuuri floated across the ice on his way over to him. Yuuri hadn't realized he was crying as well until Viktor gently wiped them away with soft kisses. " _You_ are beautiful."

Yuuri took Viktor's hand, the one bearing their wedding ring, and kissed it softly **.**

"Happy Valentine's Day my love. I hope we get to celebrate many more." Yuuri never released his gaze from Viktor. "I want us to continue creating our story, our history, forever. We'll keep living and skating our story until we each draw our last icy breath. We only live once so let's make it last forever, okay?"

Viktor nodded as fresh tears warmed his cheeks.

"Okay."

 **[A/N: Kayisacat,** **I hope that you like that Viktor was the one to exclaim about their inevitable marriage this time! Lol]**


End file.
